1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the detection and processing of processes or events arising in non-synchronous fashion with respect to the execution of loaded programs for signal processing in hearing devices with digital signal processing. The invention further relates to a digital hearing device operating in accordance with this method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In hearing devices with digital signal processing the signal processing occurs by means of sequential programs which are selected and loaded. A changeover to a new sequential program, or to a new operating condition, usually can occur only subsequent to the completion of the execution of such sequential programs.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method and a digital hearing device which react to non-synchronous processes in an optimally variable fashion despite loaded sequential programs, wherein the running signal processing is interrupted only for an optimally short time. A rapid reaction to new operating conditions or environmental conditions should be enabled.
This object is achieved in the inventive method which includes a step wherein the occurrence of a non-synchronous process, i.e. a process or event that arises during the execution of a program for signal processing that does not stand in direct connection with this program. This can be, for example, processes external to the hearing device, such as a keystroke, or signals internal to the hearing device, such as states of counter units or detector signals.
Such non-synchronous processes (the term xe2x80x9cprocessesxe2x80x9d also including events) during the execution of a loaded program were disregarded in conventional hearing aid devices and operating methods and could be taken into account only following completion of the program execution.
The delay times arising due to this shortcoming in conventional devices and methods can have unpleasant or dangerous consequences for the user of the digital hearing device given certain non-synchronous processes (such as the notification of a diminishing and insufficient current).
In the inventive method in a second step the program for signal processing that is loaded and running is interrupted or an imminent start of a new program is avoided, upon an identification of a non-synchronous process.
In a third step of the method, either the previously loaded program is continued at a new program step, allowing a reaction to the detected non-synchronous process to occur, or alternatively a new program can be selected and loaded to enable a correspondingly adapted reaction to the non-synchronous process.
In sum, the rigid program flow structure of a conventional digital hearing device is inventively interrupted and a corresponding rapid, uninterrupted reaction to non-synchronous processes arising during a program run is enabled.
In another step the detected non-synchronous processes are classified with respect to defined criteria (e.g. relevance to the safety or the comfort of the user). Thus, given particularly important non-synchronous processes (e.g. an internal message about diminishing battery power), a correspondingly rapidly reacting interruption of the running program and a particularly swift changeover to a new program (e.g. an emergency program) can occur.
In order to enable a particularly swift and comfortable interruption of running programs, in an embodiment of the inventive method the programs loaded in the hearing device include respective steps at which an interruption of the program is respectively expressly enabled given the detection of non-synchronous processes.
To avoid an abrupt interruption of a running program, in an embodiment of the method a delay is inserted between the detection of a non-synchronous process and the actual program interruption. This delay arising in the program interruption can be realized by the prescription of a delay time or by the prescription of a defined minimum number of program steps of the loaded program for signal processing which have yet to be executed.
Further steps, branches or subroutines can be provided in the individual programs for signal processing, which permit a swift continuation in the running program subsequent to the interruption due to the occurrence and detection of a non-synchronous process without a new main (basic) program having to be loaded.
Not only events external to the hearing device (e.g. a keystroke by the user) but also processes and events internal to the hearing device (e.g. condition parameters and commands of the processor) can be detected as non-synchronous processes.
A comprehensive coverage of all types of information arising outside the rigid program flow thus is achieved.
Certain programs for signal processing can be designated on the basis of their fundamental significance for safety and/or comfort, so that in the execution of such a programxe2x80x94despite the occurrence of non-synchronous processesxe2x80x94an interruption does not ensue, or ensues only at a considerably later time.
With the aid of a decision program it can be judged whether an interruption should take place dependent on the urgency of the detected non-synchronous process in relation to the significance of the running program.
The inventive method further enables the determination of a delay time for each classification type of a non-synchronous process, subsequent to which a program interruption should take place given the detection of the respective non-synchronous process. This allows importance and significance of the non-synchronous processes to be ascertained.
The inventive digital hearing device includes a detector unit which detects non-synchronous processes external or internal to the hearing device.
Subsequent to the detection, these non-synchronous processes are preferably conducted from the detector unit to a receiving unit via which an interruption of the running program, or the avoidance of starting a new program, is carried out.
The receiving unit additionally provides for the continuation of the existing program at a new program step or for the selection and loading of a new program for continuation on the basis of the occurrence of a non-synchronous process.
The detector unit and/or receiving unit are preferably connected to the processor of the hearing device and/or to an address unit for actuation of the program memory for the programs for the signal processing. A rapid access to new programs to be selected on the basis of the detected non-synchronous process can thereby ensue proceeding from the receiving unit via the address unit.
A classification of the non-synchronous processes detected by the detector unit also inventively ensues in the receiving unit. On the basis of this classification result it can then be determined by a decision program integrated in the receiving units, for example, whether a new program should be selected subsequent to the interruption, or whether a continuation of the program already running at a new program step is preferable.
The receiving unit and/or of the detector unit can also be adapted to the detection and processing of new types of non-synchronous processes by allowing these units to be suitable programmed.